


The Boogeyman

by I_Still_Believe_In_Heros123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin AU, Assassin Alec Lightwood, Assassin Magnus Bane, Assassins, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Flirting, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Guns, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Indonesian, John Wick AU, M/M, Malec, Multi, Past Character Death, Romance, Russian, Sizzy - Freeform, Spanish, Swearing, Swords, Tears, Violence, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Still_Believe_In_Heros123/pseuds/I_Still_Believe_In_Heros123
Summary: When Alec Lightwood was 20 years old his life was forever changed starting with the loss of his beloved baby brother Max and parents. There was a drunk driver that hit them on the way home from Max’s science fair, Maryse and Robert died on impact. Max lived for almost 10 minutes and suffered agonizing pain before the paramedics came and he died on the way to the hospital. The driver of the other car got off with a broken arm.Alec, Jace and Izzy were destroyed, Max was the life of the family and he was gone just like that because of the stupidity of another. The only reason Alec survived was because of the love from Izzy and his adopted brother Jace. Alec swore then and there that he would never see anyone he loved die again. So when a man in a black suit came up to him at Max’s funeral asking if he wanted to get revenge and help in protecting his remaining family, he agreed in an instant. He keeps his new lifestyle from his siblings, never wanting them to get dragged into his life. The man who recruited him is a part of a group that called themselves Shadowhunters, that’s all he knows and that’s all he needs to know.





	The Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to have the characters in the show be at least somewhat comparative to the characters in the movie, but if you feel that somebody should be someone else then my apologies. I also personally headcannon the Lightwoods as Hispanic and that is why I have Alec speaking so much Spanish. Also, apologies if any of the translations are wrong I was working solely on Google translate and my minimal high school Spanish experience. I am also not the greatest at writing fight scenes or romance so apologies in advance if anything is super horrible. I never planned on posting this so sorry if there are any huge mistakes. Leave Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed please! See End Notes for Translations.

When Alec Lightwood was 20 years old his life was forever changed starting with the loss of his beloved baby brother Max and parents. There was a drunk driver that hit them on the way home from Max’s science fair, Maryse and Robert died on impact. Max lived for almost 10 minutes and suffered agonizing pain before the paramedics came and he died on the way to the hospital. The driver of the other car got off with a broken arm.

  
Alec, Jace and Izzy were destroyed, Max was the life of the family and he was gone just like that because of the stupidity of another. The only reason Alec survived was because of the love from Izzy and his adopted brother Jace. Alec swore then and there that he would never see anyone he loved die again. So when a man in a black suit came up to him at Max’s funeral asking if he wanted to get revenge and help in protecting his remaining family, he agreed in an instant. He keeps his new lifestyle from his siblings, never wanting them to get dragged into his life. The man who recruited him is a part of a group that called themselves Shadowhunters, that’s all he knows and that’s all he needs to know.

  
Alec Lightwood is now 30 years old and tired of violence and never ending war that comes with being an assassin. He’s now the best that there is, whenever somebody needs somebody to die they call him. Бугимен is what they call him. The boogeyman. Not because he is the boogeyman, but because the boogeyman fears him. He’s tried to leave the organization so many times, but every time The Clave comes up with a new reason to refuse to let him go. Threatening everything he cares about just in case he ever try’s to leave.

  
He doesn’t regret all the years he spent fighting to avenge his brother’s death but after ten years, he just wants to hug his little sister and gorge on pizza with his best friend without worrying about his next target. These are his thoughts as he aims his sniper rifle over the area. He’s been scouting his target for hours and has not moved a muscle ever since he laid down. There’s a flicker of movement to the right as the man paces back and forth in his apartment. He briefly remembers the name, Aldertree. He must have done something real bad to have somebody send him after the man.  
Day turns to night and Alec waits for the moment, needing to be sure he will no one will interrupt his kill. He waits even longer. There is no other time like the present and he takes the shot. Good Kill. The man falls backwards onto the pristine white couch, now splattered with red. The only evidence he was there is the circular hole in the window. The shell casing clatters to the floor and he waits for a second before breathing and rising from his position on the ground. He stretches and his back pops from the harsh position and he stoops to pick up the casing and pack up his rifle. He wipes down the area and walks down into the busy New York Street, completely blending into the night.

  
/\/\/\/

  
He pulls into a nondescript driveway and finally turns into an elegant house. Modernized with floor to ceiling windows all the way around. Exactly something a Lightwood would be seen in. His breath hitches at seeing the house as it always does whenever he pulls in. This is the house his little brother was born in. The house he lived in. The house he died in. He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts and turns his car into the garage and pulls out his phone and presses the first speed dial.

  
“It’s done.” Is what he growls out before hanging up just as quickly, he leaves his gear in the trunk of his car. His siblings are under strict instruction to never touch his car without him being there. They just think he’s protective of it, not that he has 10 years of death equipment hidden in there. As he walks into the house he’s greeted by Izzy and Jace watching TV in the living room.

  
“Hey big brother, Tuviste un buen día de trabajo?” Izzy questions, looking up from her fashion show. Jace stops poking at his phone and looks up with a smile.

  
“Yah you doing ok, you don’t look the greatest?” Jace’s eyes narrow in concern and he gets ready to sit up from the couch if Alec needs him to. He loves his siblings with all his heart but he can’t let them know what he’s become.

  
“Estoy bien” is what he manages to get out. He pads forwards and slumps into the couch, ignoring the glances between his siblings.

  
“Well how about pizza for dinner, it’s been awhile since we’ve had Jocelyn’s.”

“Pizza is absolutamente perfecto, gracias Jace.” Jace knows that pizza is his comfort food, him even suggesting must mean that Alec looks like absolute shit.

  
/\/\/\/

  
They spend the rest of the night recounting each other’s days. Izzy is dating some guy named Simon and spent the rest of the day with him after she got out of the lab. Isabelle just finished her degree forensic psychology and Alec has never been more proud in his life of his little sister. He tells her as such as she claims it’s no big deal and that anybody could have done it. Jace is now dating Simon’s best friend Clary and he is absolutely in love. He talks about nothing but Clary and Alec figures the reason she hasn’t come around much is that he scares her. Izzy tends to describe him as grumpy and emotionally constipated. But despite this Simon has surprisingly turned into one of his dear friends.

  
“Hey guys, which one of you wants to go pick up the pizza from Jocelyn’s, her delivery driver is out sick.” Izzy asks, her hand covering the speaker with a frown evident on her face at the thought of either of them having to leave from the bonding session.

  
“My car is in the garage I can go out real quick and grab it.” Alec volunteers, rising from his sitting position on the couch. Isabelle frowns and opens her mouth to rebuke. “Izzy its fine, I’ll get some gas and go grab the pizza. Jace can come with me if he really wants to. Besides, you guys only suggested pizza because I’ve had a shit day.” Izzy’s eyes narrow in concern before finally giving in.

  
“Fine, gas then pizza then home. Nowhere else.” She outs a hand on her hip and points at him with the other. She looks like the spitting image of their mother.

  
“Yes mother, don’t worry.” Alec laughs at her affronted face and waves off her sputtered attempts at a reply. “Come on Jace, let’s go before she chains me to the table.” Jace chuckles at the thought before following him to the garage.

  
Alec stops before getting in the car. He loves this car with all his heart, him and his dad fixed it up before he died, and every time he looks at he’s recounted of memories of all the family trips they took before his parents and Max died.

  
“Should I leave you two alone, you seem to be getting a little frisky big brother.” Jace smirks at his statement and turns to start at Alec from across the hood of the car.

  
“Shut up dumbass, just get in the car.” Alec leans over the car and cuffs him over the head, ignoring the squawk of indignation coming from the other man and gets in the driver’s side. He slowly pulls out the garage and memory takes over as he drives to the Jocelyn’s pizza. He notices the gas level of the car and quickly veers off the road into the nearest gas station. He get out to start pumping gas while Jace gets out.

  
“I’m gonna go get some beer for the pizza.” Is all he says before he’s walking away into the small convenience store. Alec watches him walk away before turning back to the pump, ignoring the blaring music coming from the opposite car. He watches out of the corner of his eye as 4 burly men clamber out of the car, talking in a foreign language.

  
Russian, his mind supply’s before he rips his attention away from the shouting men.

  
“Вот хорошая машина.” A small blonde man comes up to him, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Alec ignores him in favor of finishing up getting gas. “That’s a nice car” He repeats.

  
“Thanks” Curt, devoid of emotion. These guys are trouble. They need to leave before Jace gets back. He leans against the passenger door, staring the smaller man down, waiting for him to leave.

  
“How much you want for it?” The man sneers, obviously expecting him to throw out a price. Very few people obviously say no to this man.

  
“It’s not for sale.” He looks behind the man and is relieved as Jace is coming out with a six pack. He looks confused at the man talking to Alec and hardens his gaze as he walks closer.

  
“бред сивой кобылы. Everything for sale сука.” The man’s gaze hardens at being denied. Alec stiffens as Jace comes closer. He prays to God that this won’t end in a fight.

  
“Jace get in the car.” He says as he walks around to the other side, keeping his eyes on the other man at all times. “Не эта сучка.” He says curtly before getting in and seeding off. He ignores the mans dumbfounded expression and keeps his eyes on the road.

  
“You alright Alec?” Jace asks, worry evident in his voice. Alec sighs and rubs his hand over his eyes.

  
“Yah I’m fine, just some dumbass getting a little too grabby about the car.” Jace still looks concerned all the way to Jocelyn’s. Alec pulls into the nearly deserted lot and Jace finally speaks.

  
“When the hell did you learn to speak Russian?” His brain stutters to a halt before he finally gains enough control of his mouth to answer back.

  
“I got bored one night?” He doesn’t sound nearly as sure as he should and curses his stupidity at letting the words slip off his mouth. He should be more controlled than this. Jace lifts an eyebrow, not believing the blatant lie, but he lets it go. Alec clearly does not want to talk about it.

  
“I’m gonna go in and grab the pizza, you’ve obviously had a shitty day big brother.” Alec gives him a grateful smile as he gets out of the car and goes into the building. When he’s out of sight Alec exhales sharply and hits his head against the steering wheel. As he looks up he notices a car out of the corner of his eye. He frowns and focuses on the occupants; his eyes widen as he figures out who they are. Shit. It’s the Russians he pissed off. He’s so focused he doesn’t notice Jace get in the car and startles as the door is quickly pulled open.

  
“Geez jumpy much? Let’s get this pizza home to Izzy before she kills us.” Alec nods and pulls out the driveway, going in the opposite direction of him. “Alec, what the hell man? Home is the other way.” Jace points his finger at the way and Alec shakes his head before explaining.

  
“I think those guys are following us.” Jace inhales sharply and turns to look out the window, eyes widening as he realizes exactly who is following them. “I’m going to try and shake them before we head home.” Jace nods in confirmation and lets Alec drive for half an hour. Finally, they pull into the driveway.

  
“Where have you guys been?” Izzy asks expectantly, pulling out plates for the now cold pizza.

  
“There was a long line at the gas station.” Alec says expertly, silencing his brother with a pointed look. Daring him to say anything.

  
“Yah” Jace hesitantly agrees. Isabelle takes it in stride and expertly moves about the kitchen raking up utensils for everyone to eat with.

  
The siblings spend the night in total prosperity, enjoying each other’s company. This is what Alec lives for, these nights. Where he can be himself and just live with his brother and sister. Its hours after the sun has finally set that Alec finally herds his family into their rooms, wishing them a good night until he finally reaches his own room. He falls into a dreamless sleep and waiting for the next morning with his siblings that will never come.

  
/\/\/\/

  
Alec is instantly awake when he hears voices coming from downstairs. He looks at his clock and groans when he sees the time. 3:32, an unbearable time to be up. He’d barely gotten 2 hours of sleep. He throws the covers off himself and pads downstairs, fully expecting to see Jace eating a bowl of chips and watching TV. When he doesn’t see that he looks around in confusion is thrown backwards as he’s hit in the face with a bat.

  
“Alec!” Two voices cry in unison as he struggles to lift himself up from the ground.

 

“Заткнись ты, шлюхи!” A man screams. Alec hears skin hit skin and he growls as he hears Isabelle whimper. He drags himself up with the wall and sits up unsteadily.

  
“Пусть они уйдут и уйдут, пока я не убью тебя.” there’s a glob of blood filling in his mouth and he spits it at the floor. He grins and shows his bloodstained teeth. The man holding Isabelle falters and the leader steps into Alec’s face. The man looks familiar, too familiar.

  
“Хорошенькая дремота” Is that last thing he hears before he’s hit in the back of head. His world fades to black and he hears his siblings scream as he falls.

  
/\/\/

  
He wakes slowly, and he immediately senses something is wrong. He wretches his blood crusted eyes open and immediately wants to go back to being unconscious. He pulls himself off the ground and tears stream openly down his face , salt water mixing with blood, as he looks at the sight before him. His beloved siblings are dead. Isabelle’s hair is spread behind her head like a fan, her pajama bottoms ripped to shreds. Her eyes open and unseeing as her throat wound gapes open like a third eye. His eyes move towards his brother. Jace’s hands were crushed as if a hammer were taken to them. He tried to defend Isabelle and payed the price. His neck is twisted and Alec unashamedly cry’s staring at Jace’s mismatched eyes, never again being able to see.

  
His eyes travel to Izzy’s wrist where her ever-present snake bracelet is on her wrist. The killers skipped this particular piece of jewelry when they ransacked the house due to its cheap and worn-down look. It had been a gift from their father years before and ever since then it had been a part of her wardrobe. He clutches the piece of jewelry to his chest and stifles his sobs as he looks to Jace. There was a black chord peeking out from beneath his brother’s shirt. He gingerly picks up the thick string and its Jace’s family ring. The W was prominent against the metal. When Jace’s father died, the only thing he had left of him was the Wayland family ring. He cradles the necklace in his hand and hesitates before putting it around his neck. The ring rests heavy around his neck but he ignores it as he slips Isabelle’s bracelet around his wrist. It’s too small and obviously doesn’t go with anything he would wear, but he needs to feel close to his family.

  
It takes him over an hour before he can finally pull himself off the ground and into the garage. He stops in shock as he notices his car is gone. He cries out in anger and grief. His shout reverberates throughout the entire household. His entire world has just been taken away in the blink of an eye. There will be hell to pay.

  
/\/\

  
He calls the police. They show up over an hour later, obviously not very interested in the case. Alec restrains himself as he’s questioned by an officer clearly much more concerned with what he’s going to have for lunch. The interviews barely last an hour and when the police finally leave, with his beloved siblings bodies in tow, Alec finally lets himself leave the house. He walks all the way to Santiago’s auto repair and ignores the stares from people he passes, still wearing his bloodstained pajamas. He walks past the gun toting employees, he’s a man on a mission and nobody can stop him. Raphael notices his entrance and looks worried before pouring him a glass of whiskey and setting it on the hood of his car.

  
“Is it here?” He growls, ignoring the offering by the other man. Alec is oozing anger and grief all throughout the workshop. Everybody steps back away from the pair. “Is my car here?” He says even louder. Raphael jumps at the noise.

  
“Yes, but you must know Jonathan Morgenstern was the one who brought it in.” Raphael states quietly, avoiding the younger man’s eyes. Alecs eyes narrow and he grabs the crystal glass and gulps it down.

  
“If Valentine calls, let him know to tell his son goodbye.” Is all Alec says before walking to the exit and leaving Raphael running his hand through his hair, confused as to how he got into this situation.

  
/\/\/\/

  
When Alec walks back into the house he spares but a glance into the living where his whole world came crashing down. As he walks through the house he once shared with his siblings memories bombard him: Helping Izzy paint her nails, Jace and him playing videogames all into the night, helping Max with his homework, fixing up the car with his dad, cooking in the kitchen with his mom. Memories good and bad rise to the surface and curses the tears welling up in his eyes.

  
His memories are interrupted with a chiming from his phone. He rubs his eyes and pushes back the memories to go into the back of the house. Alec pulls his phone from his pocket and hesitates as he sees Simon’s contact name pop up on his screen. He finally psyches himself up enough to answer as he places the device against his ear.

  
“Yes?” He asks gruffly. He hears two sharp inhales and realizes Simon must have the phone on speaker and that Clary must be there as well.

  
“Alec, are you ok? What even happened last might?” Comes a quiet voice over the line. Simon is obviously trying to be gentle. Despite the horrible effort on his friends part, he feels a wave of appreciation for the other man. He might not have liked Simon when he first started dating Izzy, but the guy grows on people.

  
“There were these guys at the gas station last night. Extremely rude and I snapped at them. They must have followed me home or something. They broke into the house last and they knocked me out. I couldn’t do anything. When I woke up Jace and Izzy were dead, our house destroyed and my car gone.” His voice hitches at the mention of his siblings. Was he such a bad person that he had to lose his entire family? Everyone he ever loved?

  
“Wait so you know who did it?” Clary pipes up and Alec stifles the annoyance he feels when she talks. Simon squeaks and stammers, trying to cover for his friend.  
“Alec, are you alright?” He puts emphasis on the you. Alec smiles at the genuine concern from his friend.

  
“I’ll be alright Si. When I get Jace and Clary justice it’ll be alright. And yes Clary, I know exactly who did it.” His voice turns to ice and there’s a silence as the two consider his words.

  
“Just be careful Alec, yah?” Simon asks and there’s a rush of affection for the other man.

  
“Always Si, I’ll talk to you later yah?” Simon gives a noise of confirmation and there’s a beep as the call ends.

  
Alec sighs and runs his hand through his hair. This was the only way for him to get justice. He steels himself and pushes open the door into the basement and never quails as he goes into the depths.  
As he stands at the bottom of the steps his eyes stand still at the middle of the room, covered by a depressing throw rug. His siblings never understood why he wanted to keep the rug it was ugly and nobody liked it, but it was for this reason exactly. He violently pulled the rug and watched as it fluttered off to the side of the room, he searched the perimeter of the room for his sledgehammer, placed in his room for this reason alone. He expertly suppressed a sound of excitement at finding the offending tool and grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. Moving back to the center of the room he lined up the head of the sledgehammer with the center of the floor and when he was finally pleased with the placement, he threw his entire body into the swing and cracked the cement on the floor.  
He pictured Jonathan’s face as he repeatedly slammed the head of the hammer into the floor. Once. Twice. Thrice. Four times, before the ground finally gave way to what he was trying to reach. He threw the hammer and ignored the clatter as it fell to ground. He kneeled amongst the rubble and grabbed the handles of the long wooden chest hidden in the base of the house. He flipped top open and inspected everything within, making sure it was in perfect condition for his mission. His eyes were immediately draw to the centerpiece in the box. His .300 WIN Mag, a dangerous weapon for a dangerous man. He pulls out the gun and checks every crevice: the scope, the stock, the mag, the bipod system and the rail system, all in working order after years of disuse. Those assholes stole his car, so they now have all his gear. His .300 was only ever used for suicide missions, and this definitely qualifies as one in his mind. He doesn’t care whether he comes back after this.  
He lays the rifle gently back into its resting spot and next pulls out several gold coins stamped with a design. He counts out several and stiffens as he hears the phone ring next to his head. He hesitates before finally picking up. Not saying a word as he listens to the man on the other end speak.

  
“Hello Alec, I truly am sorry for what has happened to your family.” A heavily accented voice say. Valentine, his mind supplies. Alec grits his teeth and refuses to say anything to the man. Valentine continues; “it seems to be fate or happenstance or just bad fucking luck that we cross each other’s path after you tried to leave me.” Alec hears the man draw in a breath, obviously trying to think about his words carefully so as not to piss him off. It’s not working. “Alec?” Valentine sounds frantic now, trying to get his attention. “Alec let us not resort to our primal instincts, let us meet like men and talk about this yes?”

  
Alec hangs up the phone.

  
It took all the strength he amassed throughout the years to not shout at Valentine. He needed to show control to the other man, that he was truly angry. No, not angry; truly pissed off.

  
He’s too tired of Valentines game. It’s just so much simpler to kill him. He knows Valentine will send men after him, especially after he refused to talk to the man. All he has to do is wait.

  
/\/\/\

  
It’s well into the night before Alec finally hears the assassins sent after him. Amateurs, he scoffs, getting into position with his rife aimed at the entrance point. He’s positioned near the top of the staircase on the landing, a perfect choke point for anyone trying to get at him. He makes a mental checklist of the weapons on his person: Silenced pistols, bowie knife, flashbangs, and a berretta shotgun. No one is sneaking up on him, especially not on his home turf. As he’s looking around the room his eyes are drawn to Isabelle’s bracelet still on his wrist. His determination is strengthened and he scoffs at the man picking open the lock on his front door, too easy. He rests his finger on the trigger and keeps both eyes open, always seeing his surroundings. The man lightly pushes open the door and cringes as the squeak the hinges give off reverberate throughout the entire room. Everybody always made fun of him for “forgetting” to oil the hinges, there was always a reason.

  
The assassin motions slightly for his team to follow him in and its then Alec hears another squeak from the back of the house, they tried to flank him and get in through the back door, not in this lifetime assholes. He takes a head count of the men he can see, 6, that’s easy, Valentine must either be a fucking idiot or cocky as hell. Probably the latter he decides as the men never even look up the stairs. He quickly lines up a shot before the men move out of range. He squeezes the trigger and smiles as two men instantly go down. Two for one special, three more remaining. He ignores the men’s frantic scrambling and pops another before the team finally realizes where he is and swarm the staircase, fumbling over each other in their haste to get to him.

  
He pushes the rifle aside and grabs behind him blindly for the riot gun and steps closer to the small wall keeping him from falling. He ducks behind the wall at the sudden spray of bullets from the second ground team and curses his stupidity for forgetting them. He fires blindly over the top and then lifts his leg over the top of the wall and stands tall on the divider. The bullets miss him and he steps down off the ledge, gracefully falling for a second before he pulls his legs in and rolling on impact. He pops up and sprays the men around him before bolting for cover behind a load bearing wall. He takes another quick headcount and comes to a final number of nine; how rude, they couldn’t even send double digits after him. He took down three before and then another two during his free fall, that leaves a measly number of four men left.

  
He quickly pulls out the magazine and checks his ammo, 3 bullets left, guess somebody is going to have to share. He peaks behind the wall and grins as he spots two men just waiting to be those people, he leans away from the wall quickly aims at two guys; his aim is interrupted as a searing pain hits his shoulder and he hisses. He breaks away from the other two shoots wildly at his assailant and laughs as the man is pushed off his feet from the force of the shot and stays unmoving on the floor. He ignores the pain and turns to the last three men before quickly finishing them off.  
Alec is panting by the time he’s finished and clutches at his shoulder as red rivulets fall from between his fingers. He grips the bottom of his shirt and pulls, the shirt makes a loud rip before finally giving and he moves the strip around the gaping wound and ties it off, wincing at the pain. He begins to pull out his phone before freezing, somebody’s ringing the doorbell. He glances at his riot gun before throwing it to the side and reaches behind his back to pull his pistol from his pants. He pushes it up against the door and aims it through the door for a body shot, and pulls the door open barely wide enough for the person to see behind him. He exhales loudly at who he sees, the gun relaxing in his grip.

  
“Evening Alec,” A short blonde police officer states as her eyes glance at the massacre behind him and move back to his face.

“Noise complaint?” he questions, letting sarcasm be pulled into his voice.

  
“Noise Complaint” Lydia confirms before continuing; “You working Alec?” There’s a slight tremor in her voice but he ignores it. The mess behind him must be quite a sight.

  
“Not for much longer, just have some unfinished business to attend to.” He confirms before noting the relief in her eyes. Lydia nods before backing away from the door.

  
“I’m gonna leave you to it, try not to make so much noise please?” She pleads as she turns away from him to get back into her car. Alec quickly slams the door and looks again at the mess of bodies and groans at the thought of cleaning them up. He pulls out the beat-up phone and dials a number long memorized.

  
“I’d like to make a dinner reservation or 12.” Is all he says before he hangs up, trusting the recipient to know where he is.

  
/\/\

  
There’s a lone knock at the door and Alec rushes to open it, revealing a trio of men carrying cleaning equipment. He nods the men forwards and ignores the leaders obvious look of confusion. He watches as the men gather all the bodies and clean the blood and grime from the windows, he conveys to them a look of gratitude for saving him a night cleaning and pulls a stack of coins and drops them in the leaders waiting hands.

  
“Who was stupid enough to attack you in your own house?” Hodge questions, looking up at him in confusion.

  
“Valentine” He replies curtly, ignoring the look of shock on the older man’s face as he walks back into the house and shuts the door on the other man. He falls back against the door and slides down until he hits the ground. His head falls into his hands and he pulls at his hair until he feels pain, trying the ground himself from useless thoughts of grief and anger. He allows himself a moment before collecting himself and pushing his body up to go and collect his stray weapons.

  
/\/\/

  
Alec throws his duffel over his shoulder and hikes it toward the sanctuary. He pushes past people in the street desperate to get the Institute and the safety that it provides from other Assassins. Imogen Herondale runs a tight ship and there are strict rules forbidding harming anybody inside Institute grounds. He shudders to think about what would happen if he broke any of the rules and would be forced to be branded as excommunicado.

  
He walks the last few feet towards the hotel and pushes through the revolving door into the grandiose lobby of the hotel. He passes familiar faces and nods in greeting as he walks towards the check in desk. The man before him turns around to reveal dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. The man gives him a sultry smile before moving past him.

  
“Good to see you Alec.” The man trails his fingers up Alec’s arm before continuing his walk towards the elevator.

  
“Raj” Is his curt reply, ignoring all attempts at flirting from the other man. He continues towards the desk and the man at the table smiles in greeting.

  
“How can I help you sir?” The man has a slight accent, European. Alec pulls a coin from his pocket and slides it discreetly across the desktop.

  
“I’d like to reserve a room.” The man smiles and Alec’s eyes are pulled to the nametag and he sees the name Ragnor.

  
“Just for the night sir?” Ragnor questions quietly placing the coin under the desk, no doubt in a special compartment of such.

  
“Just the night" he confirms. Alec hears a soft noise before a key is thrust into his face and he moves to grab it from the mans outstretched hand.

  
“Room 315 sir, and as always I hope you enjoy your stay at the institute.” Alec nods gruffly and pockets the key as he treks towards the elevator. “Welcome back Mr. Lightwood.” Ragnor finishes before turning back the guestbook laid across the table.

  
/\/\/

  
He really needs a drink. He decides quickly to forego the usual arrangement of sulking in his room and heads down to the bar, exclusively for assassins of course. As he walks into the brightly lit room, his eyes scan the crowd and notice nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes drift across the strobe lit floor and the obnoxious DJ on top of the stage and finally settle on a gorgeous man, adornished with jewelry all over his body. He frowns at the sight; how does he ever stay unnoticed dressed like that? He walks past the man’s table and he feels eyes upon him and he knows instantly who they belong to. He ignores them and continues to the bar where a woman covered in wolf tattoos mixes drinks for the crowd around her.

  
“Alec, how long has it been?” He’s greeted brightly as he sits in an unoccupied stool directly in front of the woman.

 

“Hello Maia, it feels like four years and then some.” He chuckles at her look at motions for her to get him a drink. Maia grins at his sour look and turns to grab a whiskey.

  
“Forgive me Alec but you look like shit.” She says as she places the crystalline glass in front of him. He ignores the comment and knocks back the glass and motions for another.

  
“It’s no problem Maia, it’s not the first time I’ve heard it today.” He dismisses her worry with a wave and grabs the glass as she places it down once more.

  
“That is not something a gorgeous man like you should be saying darling.” Alec jumps at the sudden voice and turns to see the man he was admiring before. He looks curiously at the man’s eyes, noticing for the first time the narrow slits and odd yellow color. Alec’s eyes traverse up and down his body and he mentally nods appreciatively at his attire. His cheeks blush at the thought he clears his throat before finally talking.

  
“Well I’ve had somewhat of a shitty day, so I think it’s alright for the moment.” The man chuckles at Alec’s comment and sticks his hand out for him to shake.

  
“Magnus Bane, would it be alright if I sat with you?” Alec thrusts his hand forward and Magnus’ hand is warm inside his. He pushes away the thought and gestures to the open seat next to him. He never even notices Maia roll her eyes and leave the two men alone.

  
“I’m Alec” He manages before he feels his cheeks explode with heat. He furiously wishes them to cool before smiling at the beautiful man next to him.

  
“Alexander, a gorgeous name for a gorgeous man.” Magnus drawls before taking a sip of his drink.

  
“You shouldn’t be talking, have you looked in a mirror recently?” Alec questions in all honesty. Magnus gives a surprised look before throwing his head back and laughing.

  
“Goodness Alexander what a surprise, but tell me why haven’t I seen you here before?” Magnus looks curiously at him, judging his expressions trying to gain an answer. Alec stiffens and considers his words carefully.

  
“I haven’t been here in a while.” He avoids giving away any information, expertly dodging the intent behind the question from the other man. Magnus raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow in response, before grinning.

“Are you being coy dear?” Alec visibly relaxes before chuckling.

  
“Not coy, just cautious.” Is his reply. Alec looks over Magnus’ shoulder to see Imogen sitting in a booth nursing a drink. “Forgive me Magnus I must go; do you want to exchange numbers?” He startles when he hears himself speak those words. He didn’t mean to ask that, by the Angel that was so horrible. Magnus just smiles and pulls out his phone, gesturing for Alec to do the same.

  
“Of course darling, you are much to gorgeous to let get away.” Is Magnus’ reply as he punches his number into Alec’s battered up iPhone. Alec blushes at the comment and utters a goodbye as he snatches his phone away from the other man and slips throughout the crowd in order to reach Imogen.

  
“Alexander,” She greets as she watches his approach up to her table. “Please sit, it’s a rare day when you come see me.” She pats the seat next to her and Alec happily complies, falling into the plush booth next to her. Her face turns stony as she meets his eyes, the grief evident in them. “Of course, you would be here about Jonathan. You must understand Alexander I cannot give you any information that could give an advantage to any one person.”

  
Alec feels his face fall at the revelation, he looks down to his hands in his lap.

  
“That’s why It is not me telling you that Jonathan is at Pandemonium downtown and its definitely not me telling you that his father hired dozens of armed guards to protect him.” Imogen smiles at him as his head whips up in shock at the information she just gave him. The gratitude evident in his face as he clutches his hand together under the table.

  
“Thank you so much Imogen.” He manages, relief evident in his tone.

  
“Why are you thanking me Alexander, I told you nothing, remember?” She smiles at him before turning serious once more. “Be careful Alexander, you are a dear friend to me and the society.” Alec nods before pushing up from the table.

  
Now he knows where that bastard is hiding, now all he has to do is get there and get through an armed squadron of trained bodyguards before catching his prey. Easy.

  
He turns to Magnus still sitting at the bar and waves in farewell before walking out of the club and back towards his room.

  
He has some hunting to do.

  
/\/\/

  
Alec skirted around the outside of the nightclub looking for an entrance into the basement. Jonathan would no doubt be at the top of the building, the safest place so Alec needed to work his way up, killing anyone who stood in his way. Gone was his trusty rifle and in its stead, was a broadsword sheathed on his back. This was a stealth mission and for that he left all guns but his pistol in his hotel room. He finally found the discreet entrance and cursed as he saw the lone guard standing in front. There was something familiar about the man though, he definitely knew him. He racked his memory, searching through dozens of faces trying to find the man. Meliorn? Yes, that’s his name, Meliorn. Alec slides behind the man while he’s distracted and draws his knife so the point digs into the other man’s back, he leans close to his ear and whispers indistinctly.

  
“Здравствуйте Meliorn.” He whispers, enjoying as the man jumps in his skin. Eyes forward, knowing better to try and turn around to face Alec.

  
“Hello Alec, you working?” Straight to the point and eager to save his skin.

  
“Ты похудел.” Alec continues, ignoring the man’s question.

  
“Да, больше двадцати фунтов.” Meliorn shudders as Alec drags his knife across the small of his back, gaining the upper hand.

  
“повезло тебе.” Alec smiles before continuing. “Meliorn I think you should take a night off.”

  
“Thank you Alec” Meliorn quickly scrambles away from the other man and rushes towards the entrance into the street, never once looking back.

  
Alec chuckles at the man’s antics and pulls open the steel door to see strobe lights streaming across the room and the heavy bass frequently pounding in his chest. He smirks, good; with the noise, they’ll never hear him coming. He crouches low to the ground and makes his way around the edge of the room. He knows he’ll have to take out every guard he sees, otherwise there will be more people to kill on his way out. He spots a man facing the dance floor, eyes scanning for any anomalies in the swaying bodies. He waits until the man’s partner has turned to talk into the com, no doubt to confirm his position. The man finally turns away and Alec grabs him, drawing his knife swiftly across his throat with a hand over his mouth, effectively cutting off any noise he would utter, his partner never even notices.

  
Alec swiftly moves to the other man before he can even turn, getting up into his face, and he plunges his knife swiftly into his eye socket killing the man instantly. He turns to survey the rest of the room and notices no other guards besides these two. That’s strange, the rest must be guarding Jonathan. Alec continues forward and as he moves room to room his knife becomes even more stained with blood and he knows if he were to look down, his shirt will be beyond repair due to the amount of stains.

  
Alec finally happens upon a room near the top floor, a luxurious swimming pool in the center with Jonathan lounging around with throngs of models chattering casually. He grits his teeth and surveys the room, noticing the large amount of guards all throughout the room, Valentine must truly be worried to hire this many guys. Alec replaces his now stained knife with his pistol and he walks defiantly into the doorway. He raises his gun and ignores the shouts of terror as he aims at Jonathan as he tries desperately to get to the pools edge. He squeezes the trigger just as a body rams into his side.  
Alec lets out a groan of pain from the sheer force of the other body, turning to avoid the larger man’s punch. Alec expertly shoots the man between the eyes, never bring fists to a knife fight my friend, he thinks dryly, already moving to aim at the fleeing blonde. He growls as the man leaves his sight and he prepares to give chase. The guards move into action and he’s showered in a hail of bullets and he’s forced to take cover behind the doorway. He pokes his head around and squeezes off a couple of shots before sprinting towards the exit, adamant on chasing his target. He ducks under the spray and breaks past the wall of guards and he’s off chasing after Jonathan, barreling around corners and killing any guard that stand in his way. He finally spots the blonde at the entrance of the club, towel clutched to his waist, as he sprints to the exit and into a waiting car.

  
Alec’s eyes narrow in fury as the man gets away but he’s forced to turn as he becomes surrounded by the guards wanting to kill him. He places his gun back in the holster and reaches behind him to unsheathe the sword attached to his back. The sound the metal makes as he draws gives him adrenaline, rousing him into action. He turns towards the closest guard and runs at him, heaving the broadsword in an arc he cuts at an angle and slices the man’s head clean off. There’s a clamor as the others react, but Alec gives them no time, he stabs and slices for all that he’s worth until he’s the only one left standing. He pants heavily at the exertion shown and looks around for any stragglers, his blade is stained and Alec points the tip at the ground and shakes it to loosen the excess. He tsks at the thought of cleaning it afterwards and frowns as his shoulder twinges in annoyance. He must have popped his stitches and injured it again after throwing his sword around like that.

  
He sighs in annoyance at the though and sheathes his sword, comforted to have the weight at his back, as he picks his way through the bodies into the night outside as he walks back towards the Institute.

  
/\/\/\

  
He pushes through the throng of people standing in front of his destination and hisses as a woman brushes against his still bleeding shoulder. She throws a quick apology over her shoulder, but continues to her destination. He finally makes it to the hotel and sighs in relief as he makes his way to the lobby. He jumps as a body is suddenly placed in his path towards the counter and he looks up from his feet to see Magnus’s worried cat eyes burning a hole into his head. He realizes he must look like shit, covered in blood and trudging slowly through the lobby.

  
“Alexander, are you alright?” The other man questions, Alec looks up and notices his eyes narrowed in concern.

  
“I’m alright as I can be, seeing as my fucking target weaseled his way out of my grasp.” Magnus’s eyes widen at the harsh tone contemplates his words. He opens his mouth to speak and Alec waves him dismissively. “It’s alright, I don’t give up that easily. I will kill him one way or another.” Alec moves to continue forward and is stopped by a light hand around his elbow.

  
“If you don’t mind my saying, but you seem to have a personal agenda against this target. Perhaps it might be beneficial for you to relax?” Alec looks down at the polished hand and back up at its owner. Magnus retracts his hand as if shocked and seems to fidget for a moment before his arms settle at his sides.

  
“I certainly would love to Magnus but I have to get this stitched up and make a new game plan.” Magnus looks downtrodden at the words and Alec hurriedly continues his statement. “But I would love maybe meeting you in the morning for maybe breakfast?” He blushes at the though and once again curses his pale complexion, the red easily visible. Magnus visibly brightens at the question.

  
“Well if you insist who am I to turn down a handsome man’s offer. It’s a date then.” Magnus’s smile brightens and Alec can’t help but smile back in return. “Let’s meet down here around 8 then?”

  
“It’s a date” Alec confirms and reaches down to take one of Magnus’s hands, he gives it a tight squeeze before continuing on his way to the front desk. Ragnor is once again there and turns away from his computer screen as Alec makes his approach.

  
“Is the doctor in?” He asks and grimaces as his shoulder gives a nasty twinge, he massages it absentmindedly. Ragnor raises an eyebrow before replying.

  
“The doctor is always in sir; shall I send her to your room?” Alec nods and turns away before thinking better of it and turning back.

  
“Does the hotel have laundry service?” He asks sheepishly, not even having to gesture to the bloodstained clothes.

  
“I regret to say that no one is that good sir.” Ragnor says, a smile ghosting at his lips.

  
“I was afraid you’d say that.” He turns back to the elevator and stops again as he hears the accented voice.

  
“And might I suggest that you relax with a drink, bourbon perhaps?” Alec turns and smiles at the man.

  
“That sounds wonderful Ragnor, thank you.” He sees the man nod and reach for the phone situated in the corner of his desk. He finally makes it to the elevator and pushes the button for his floor, when the doors finally close he exhales loudly and goes back to massaging his shoulder. The elevator finally reaches his floor and unsurprisingly the doctor is already waiting by his door, a cart with a jar of bourbon poised on top of it. He unlocks the door and gestures for the lady to go in first, he waits as the woman bustles her way into the room and sets her stuff down before locking the door and flopping into a plush armchair.

  
The woman works with surprising speed, pulling off the makeshift bandage and placing several more stitches in his arm.

  
“When am I free to work.” He questions gruffly, staring down at the lady. She gives him a pointed look.

  
“You shouldn’t have been working after the first time, but if you wait a couple hours and take what I prescribe you, you should be alright late tomorrow or early next day. You will be in pain the entire time if you don’t rest though.” She finishes up and tightens a pristine white bandage around his arm and makes a sling with ease, fitting his arm in it before nodding approvingly at his work. “Take the steroids after I leave, will you need pain medicine?” Alec glances at the bottle of bourbon placed within arm’s reach and scoffs.

  
“Thanks, but I’m alright Ms.- “

  
“Catarina, none of that Ms. Shit, I’m not that old. And if you think you’ll be fine that’s alright, but if you pull it again I will tie you to that chair. I know how you assassins get when you have a target.” She mutters that last part, packing up her bag with her belongings and hurrying to the door. She leaves a plain, unlabeled bottle next to his glass. When he hears the door click his head falls backwards and he lets out a sigh of relief. He rises with a groan, pain evident in all his muscles after the night of overexertion. He meanders to his bed and lays on the plush mattress with a sigh of satisfaction.

  
His eyes close soon after, and he’s lightly dozing before he hears a chime from his phone. He frowns at who it could be before remembering Magnus now has his number.

  
_From Magnus: Do try not to forget about our date dear, you make excellent company_

  
He barely finishes reading before he hears an almost inaudible creek coming from the front of his room. He puts the phone down and rises swiftly from the bed and moves behind the door to the bedroom. He pulls off his sling and wraps it around his hands, making it into a weapon within seconds. His shoulder hisses in protest but he ignores it. He waits as the assailant makes his way towards his room and is surprised when he recognizes the man who enters. There’s a moment of confusion when the man finds no one in the room and Alec pounces, throwing the cloth around his neck and ignores the sputtering and choking.

  
“Raj, thought you didn’t get out of bed for less than 3.” Raj digs his elbow deep into Alec’s gut and he releases his hold just enough for Raj to shimmy out of his hold and he faces Alec, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

  
“Valentine’s giving me 4 for breaking hotel policy.” Raj sneers before quickly jabbing at Alec’s wounded shoulder. He dodges effortlessly and jumps out of striking range.

  
“I thought you were smarter than this Raj, Imogen will not stand for this.” Raj sneers at his words and bounds forward in a flurry of punches. Alec blocks with efficiency and counters with attacks of his own. A lamp shatters as Raj is pushed into it. He barely notices the phone ring as he blocks an especially nasty roundhouse kick thrown his way. He grabs the stretched out leg and kicks out against the other man’s stomach. Raj goes down and Alec lets go of the leg, Alec quickly kicks the man in the ribs and ignores the man’s wheeze as air is expelled from his lungs. There’s blood trailing down Raj’s face and Alec can feel a particularly nasty bruise forming on his cheek.

  
Alec turns toward the still ringing phone and answers it with a breathy “yes?”

  
“So terribly sorry to call you at this hour sir, but there have been several noise complaints from your floor.” Alec glances out of the corner of his eye and sees Raj crawling towards the door and desperately trying to open it.

  
“I’m sorry but I was dealing with an uninvited houseguest.” He hears Ragnor’s sharp intake of breath as he understands the message.

  
“Well, have you any need for let us say a dinner reservation?”

  
“I’m not sure yet, let me just finish up with this very rude interruption and I will let you know.” His reply is light and breezy as he slams the phone into the receiver and turns towards the door and follows the blood trail through the open door into the hallway. Raj is supporting the ribs Alec possibly cracked with his kick as he crawls down the hallway. He kneels behind the other man and straddles his back, gripping his hair and lifting his head towards him.

  
“If you tell me where Morgenstern is, I’ll let you go and maybe you won’t be excommunicado.” His offer is more than generous in his eyes and he mentally sighs as Raj spits on the ground next to him.

  
“Never” Is his final reply.

  
“Come on Raj, do you really want to die for scum like Valentine?” He moves his hands around Raj’s head, one lightly resting under his chin and another at the top of his head; all he has to do is twist and the other man will be done. He tightens his hold and waits a second, giving the man a chance to reply.

  
“Little Idris, there’s a church near cannon court!” The reply is frantic and tumbles out of his mouth and Alec lets his hands relax. Alec swiftly moves to face the man and punches him square in the face, effectively knocking him out. He’s alerted to the sound of a door opening and he looks to see a tall black man staring at him in question.

  
“Do I know you son?” The man’s hand is hidden behind his body, obviously concealing his weapon.

  
“You might, how would you like to earn a couple coins babysitting the sleeping one?” He gestures to the fallen man beside him and the other man’s eyes gleam at the prospect of easy pay.

  
“Just a catch and release?”

  
“That’s all.”

  
“Well alright, I’m Luke.” The black man holds his hand out for Alec to shake. Alec rises and grips the man’s hand tightly. He shakes it quickly before pulling several coins out of his pocket and placing them in the Luke’s waiting hand.

  
“Let him go in the morning and all is well with me.” Alec says before turning around and settling back into his room. He sees Luke move to drag Raj’s body into his room and he gives him a nod before shutting the door. He walks towards his bed and sees the phone waiting in the middle of his bed.

  
Shit. He’s going to have to bail on Magnus.

He picks up the device and thumbs in his password before finally typing out a reply.

  
_To Magnus: I’m so sorry to do this to you, but I just got a lead on my target and I can’t let him escape. I promise I will make it up to you._

  
He sends the message with a frown, not liking the way he just dismisses the man, but he cannot let Jonathan escape from him. He has to do this for Jace and Isabelle. He gathers his belongings and contemplates not bringing his rifle, but he quickly tosses that thought aside. His rifle is his best weapon and he needs all hands-on deck to complete this. He gently places the rifle in its case and once again sheathes his sword across his back, the weight a comfort to him. He grabs anything else he may need and stops as his phone chimes, signaling another message.

  
_From Magnus: Well I won’t say I’m not disappointed but I of all know people know the thrill of the hunt. Be careful Alexander, and I’ll be waiting for you to make it up to me._

  
Alec smiles and pockets the phone, turning towards the door and lightly padding out into the brightly lit hallway and towards the elevator. One step closer to Jonathan.

  
/\/\/\/

  
Alec patiently waits on the roof of an abandoned warehouse across the street from church, he surveys the scene with expert eyes and uses his scope to magnify everything he sees. He sees Jonathan holed up in the building, playing video games with not a care in the world. He grist his teeth and continues to look around. There are snipers stationed all over the rooftops, but he doubts they’ll poise a problem, and there are several more armed guards patrolling outside the building.

  
He knows that there’s no way he can get Jonathan from here, too much interference, but if he can get him to run; there’s a high probability he’ll run straight to the warehouse he’s perched on. The perfect place for a standoff, plenty of cover and room to move. Now, all he needs to do is pick off some of the guards, the more he kills now, the less there will be to attack him later.

  
He finds four guards taking a smoke break around a barrel with no one else around and he smiles, perfect; nobody will hear them. He lifts his rifle to one eye and peers through the scope and watches. One detaches from the rest and moves behind them, and as the man reaches toward his zipper Alec thanks any God listening for the fantastic opportunity. Alec steady’s his aim and breathes in, he holds his breath for a few seconds and as he exhales he squeezes the trigger. There’s a near silent pop as the silencer works its magic. Nobody hears a thing and the man falls. The other three men continue their conversation and he steels himself for some fast movement, but he’s worked under worse circumstances. One of the men turns around and he stifles a curse as the other two are alerted to the situation, one reaches for his gun and Alec moves to stop him. The man falls and the other two head in different directions, trying to make it harder for him to hit them, it doesn’t work. Instead of a headshot, he goes for body mass and the man falls to a gut shot. He moves towards the other man and his shot clips him on the leg and he drops instantly, Alec breathes before finishing him off. That’s four less men that will bother him.

  
He looks back towards the building is relieved to find that nobody had been alerted by his shots. He sees guards patrolling and he knows he’ll just have to get as many as possible before Jonathan rabbits. He targets the guards closest to the other man as those will be the ones protecting him. There’s a guard sitting across from Jonathan yelling at the TV and he figures that’s as close as he’ll get. He lines up the shot and squeezes. The man falls and he sees another man throwing his body over Jonathan’s, protecting him as another man gets up to usher him out of the room. He squeezes off several more rounds before he notices Jonathan and his team run straight for the warehouse he’s on top of. A grin pulls across his lips before he can stop it and takes the silencer off his rifle, he won’t be needing it now. He pulls back from the edge of the building and moves towards the staircase. He has a perfect view of the stair case and if he’s lucky he can pick off the guards before they even notice he’s there.

  
He settles himself at the top of the stairs and waits as the blonde races into the open door. Two guards place themselves at the entrance, positioning themselves to stop anybody who could come after them. The others watch as Jonathan frantically searches for an exit, forming a wall to protect him. The two guards near the entrance have the heaviest weaponry so he moves to take them out first. He watches the two men fall before looking at the other two remaining guards. They look scared shitless so he decides to show some mercy.

  
“If you don’t want to die get out now, this is your only warning.” The three man jump at the sound of his voice and they automatically move to shoot at him. Bullets ricochet near his head and he sighs at the stupidity. “I tried to warn you.” He mutters before quickly firing twice and the men fall instantly. Jonathan is now alone. He scrambles for one of the guards’ gun but Alec was prepared for that and shoots. The other man howls in pain, clutching his now bleeding hand to his chest. He scrambles until his back is against a shipping crate and watches in anticipation as Alec walks down the stairs.  
Alec makes his way down the stairs, his boots clanking against the metal. Jonathan flinches with every sound and clutches his hand even harder. Alec finally makes it down the stairs before placing his rifle gently on the ground, Jonathan relaxes at this and Alec mentally scoffs. He reaches toward his back and grins as the metal of his sword hisses as he pulls it from the sheathe. There’s new fear in the other man’s eyes and Alec revels in it.

  
“We can talk about this, yes? I can get you anything you want.” Alec’s face turns to a scowl at the man’s pitiful attempts at bribery.

  
“The two things I want most in this world you killed. You will get no mercy from me.” He grips the swords hilt with both hands and gives a few experimental swings. The blade whistles as it cuts through the air around him. He moves forward and he rest the tip right in the dip of the other man’s throat.

  
“Иди и убей меня, твою мать!” Jonathan screeches, tears flowing freely down his face.

  
“As you wish.” Alec states simply before bringing his sword back and heaving it through the air. There’s resistance as blade meets neck and Alec places even more force behind the blade until finally the sword meets air. Jonathan’s head falls from the body with a dull thud and rolls until it meets Alec’s shoe. He places a foot on top of it and commits the memory to detail, the fear and pain in his eyes evident. He finally pushes the head away and watches the blood trail as it rolls away from him.

  
He shakes the tip of his blade, the lose blood flying off in droplets before he places it back in its sheathe. He moves back towards the staircase to grab his rifle and he tucks it under his arm as he walks out of the building. He pushes up his sleeve to check his watch and frowns at the time. 8:13, much later than he thought it had been. Maybe if he hurries he can convince Magnus to get a few drinks with him.

  
/\/\/

  
When he finally makes it back to the hotel its nearing 10 and he prays to God that Magnus will still be willing to see him.

  
_To Magnus: Hey, I just finished my mission, you up for some drinks tonight???_

  
He quickly hits send before he can talk himself out of it, he waits a few minutes for a reply and he can’t help the smile when his phone chimes in response.

  
_From Magnus: I would hardly complain if you were to meet me here, I’m sitting at the bar._

  
Alec turns towards the entrance and sees a glimpse of the Magnus’s red tipped hair. He almost trips over his own feet in his haste to get over there. As he approaches Magnus turns to look at him and Alec struggles to decipher the look on his face.

  
“Alexander, why do you have a sword in the bar?” Alec startles at the question and his hand flies to his back, and he blushes bright red as he remembers he still has all his gear; rifle and broadsword included.

  
“Shit, I completely forgot. I literally just got back and didn’t even think.” He wrings his hands nervously in front of him. Magnus smiles at him, trying to ease his anxiety.

  
“Relax darling, it doesn’t bother me and I don’t think anybody is stupid enough to try and steal it here. If you don’t mind me saying, I think you are the first person in the business I’ve come across that doesn’t only use a gun.” Magnus gestures to the empty barstool next to him and Alec grateful complies, just now noticing how tired he is. It must have been at least a couple of days since he’s last slept.

  
“It was my mothers. She was really into swords and apparently, this was the first one she ever had and I couldn’t bear to part with when she died. I trained until I mastered it. I don’t usually use it but this mission called for some-“ He pauses, trying to think of the perfect word. “Decorum? Tact? I don’t know but I just really needed this bastard to die.”

  
Magnus actually appears to be listening to him talk and he truly appreciates that. He looks concerned for a second, and try’s to hastily change the subject.

  
“Well if that’s not your main choice, what do you use?” Alec narrows his eyes in distrust, the assassin community was not one you wanted to go shouting your techniques to. Anybody would betray anybody for enough coins. Magnus notices his distrust and surprisingly continues to talk.

  
“I myself use tend to work in an unorthodox manner. I have this beautiful Benelli and I tend to forego working in the shadows if you know what I mean.” He motions for Alec to continue and pointedly sips his drink.

  
“I use a .300 WIN Mag, I work best from a distance and mastering my mother’s sword allowed me some versatility.” Magnus clutches his chest and dramatically sways in his seat.

  
“A man after my own heart, a rifleman. You must get jobs done really easily.” Alec ducks his head at the compliment and chuckles sheepishly.

  
“If you don’t mind me saying dear, that bracelet looks absolutely gorgeous, where did you get it?” Alec stiffens and looks down at the item. He speaks slowly.

  
“It was my sisters, she died and I wanted some way to feel close to her.” Magnus stops at the explanation.

  
“I am so sorry Alexander, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Magnus hastily tries to convey his apologies but Alec waves him off.

  
“It’s alright Magnus, could we talk about something else though?” Magnus nods and launches into a tail of one of his funniest missions and Alec can’t help but follow along with rapt attention. He slowly begins to laugh with other man and he smiles until his cheeks hurt. He can’t remember being happier.

He begins to talk of some of his own missions; there was one time his mark literally ran into his sword. He starts his story and stops suddenly.

  
“What’s wrong Alexander?” Magnus questions at the horrid look on his face.

  
“That bastard still has my car.” He seethes. He moves to get up when suddenly he feels a presence behind him and he turns to see Valentine behind him. His face turns stony and he quickly places himself in front of the still sitting Magnus, effectively acting as a barricade.

  
“We are on Institute grounds Morgenstern, you would well do to remember that.” He crosses his arms and sees the intense rage in Valentine’s eyes. The bar suddenly goes silent, everyone watching to see who will strike first.

  
“You cannot cower here forever Lightwood sooner or later you will leave, and that is when I will strike.” Alec scoffs at the other man and waves his hand dismissively.

  
“Иди соси петух, ты, шлюха.” He spits at the other man’s feet and a bodyguard moves a hand towards his gun, but Alec his quicker. He pulls his sword from his back and the blade is at the man’s throat and he puts just enough pressure to not draw any blood. No harm done. He hears Magnus move from behind him and suddenly there’s a gun pointed at Valentines head. He sees everyone else in the room do the same. A room full of at least twenty assassins and all of them have a weapon pointed at Valentine and his men.

  
“I’m sure Imogen will not like to hear that you caused a ruckus in her fine establishment my dear sir.” Magnus’s face is devoid of emotion and Valentine looks at him before grinning manically.

  
“We’re leaving men, следовать.” He gestures and turns; his men hesitantly follow. They never take their eyes of off Alec and its only until they’ve left the bar that he places his sword back on his back. He watches as Magnus places his gun on the bar and motions for another drink. There’s a clamor as everyone in the room replaces their weapons and slowly but surely the chatter resumes.  
Magnus downs his drink fervently and quickly motions for another.

  
“That guy must be an idiot for coming in here with armed guards, I’m assuming you did something to piss off that man Alexander so watch your back.” Alec takes his seat back at the bar and Magnus places an arm on his elbow and squeezes. Alec smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, he pats Magnus’s hand reassuringly before downing the rest of his drink and he picks up his rifle before walking towards the exit.

  
“It was great talking with you Magnus, Maybe I’ll see you later?” He looks hopefully at the other man and is relieved when Magnus nods.

  
“Of course, text me later when you want to meet.” Alec waves as he backs out of the room and towards the elevator. His bed sounds really good right, he’s had too much excitement for one day.

  
/\/\/

  
He wakes to sunlight streaming through the window and he groans as it violently wakes him from his blissful sleep. He rolls over and reaches blindly for his phone. He finally picks it up and flinches at the bright glow, there’s one text from Magnus.

  
_From Magnus: Would you like to get breakfast together?_

  
He smiles and immediately types his reply.

  
_To Magnus: Of course, where and when?_

  
There’s no reply and he gets up slowly to get ready. His shoulder aches from all his previous movement and he trudges toward the bathroom where he runs a scalding hot shower. The hot water is heaven on his aching muscles and it lasts for what seems like hours before he finally gets out. He dresses quickly and moves to gather all his stuff before he checks his phone. He frowns when there’s no new notification and decides to check the lobby. He places his bags on his bed and moves to exit the room.

  
When he finally reaches the lobby, Magnus is still nowhere in sight. His phone finally chimes with a notification and he fumbles for a minute before pulling it out.

  
_From Magnus: come outside now_

  
He looks suspiciously at the few words, they seem wrong somehow but he shrugs it off and walks outside. He looks around in confusion for the other man and never notices the man sneak up behind. There’s a sudden pain in the back of his head and he turns around with a snarl and is rewarded with a baseball bat to his face. His world goes black.

  
/\/\/

  
He wakes in a warehouse and he immediately pulls against his bonds. The ropes are secure and he curses and he struggles with his bonds. He stiffens as he senses another presence enter the room and his eyes widen in surprise as Valentine and his cronies enter with a bound Magnus in tow.

  
“He has nothing to do with this.” He snarls, rage taking over at seeing the other man bound.

  
“He has everything to do with this dear Alexander, I needed some way to lure you away from hotel ground. Here you are, he was very effective bait. I figured after all you did to avenge poor Max; as well as Isabelle and Jace, you must have a bit of an overprotective streak.” He looks to Magnus and sees the confusion evident, he tries to convey a message with his eyes but he doubts he’s successful. He sees the other man’s shoulders move as he begins to cut his way through the bonds. Hopefully he can keep Valentine talking long enough for Magnus to escape.

  
“I have no quarrel with you Valentine, but if you hurt him I swear to I’ll make what I did to Jonathan seem like a stroll through the park.” The anger in Valentines eyes intensifies at the mention of his son.

  
“It was just a fucking car!” Valentine yells and turns to look toward Magnus; who almost has one hand free, and Alec panics and words tumble out of his mouth.

  
“It wasn’t just the car you fucking dick, your cocksucker of a son killed my family and you held me captive in this fucking line of work for years. I tried to leave so many times and each and every time you’d come up with a new threat against my family. Well now I’m sick and tired of your tyranny tu pinche pendejo, Voy a matarte despacio, y luego morirás gritando entonces puedes conocer a tu hijo en el infierno” He’s screaming when finishes and he pulls recklessly at the rope and it rubs painfully against his wrists. He feels the blood well up and he works furiously to try and slip his hands from beneath the rope with the help of the slathered blood all over his hands. He looks to Magnus and sees him unwinding the rope from around his hands, Valentines goons are too focused on him and his anger to notice the other man. His hands finally slip free form the ropes and he grins.

  
“Bese mi culo, puto.” He sneers, Valentine looks confused at the words and he turns when there’s a shout from a goon behind him. Alec takes advantage of the distraction and races toward the older man. He tackles him and works the rope around his throat. Valentine thrashes violently, kicking and pushing up with his hips trying to dislodge Alec. His face turns blue when Alec is suddenly weightless as he’s thrown off the man. He struggles to his feet and sees Valentine rub his neck as he’s sprinting out of the warehouse. He growls before turning to help Magnus with the rest of the guards. Magnus is currently taking on three guards, there’s blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead and he’s constantly stopping to wipe it from his eyes.

  
Alec rushes forward and throws himself into the fray of the battle, he just barely deflects a punch before he’s fighting back to back with Magnus. He’s distanced himself takes on two of the men while Magnus fights the remaining man. He throws one to the ground and ignores him as he continues to pummel into the other one. He finishes him off but never notices the other one get up and try to rush him from behind. He hears Magnus’s rushed warning and looks to the man barreling toward him. He quickly sidesteps and the man tries to change course but fails. He runs and jumps up towards the man’s neck, he hooks his thigs around his neck and twists his body to pull down. Both of their bodies fall and Alec turns to stop himself from hitting the ground. The man is trapped between his thighs and Alec flexes until he hears a crack. The man stops struggling and slumps forward. He looks up to see Magnus looking at him in amazement.

  
“That was really hot Alexander.” Alec looks down and heat threatens his cheeks. He suddenly remembers Valentine’s escape and sobers up quickly.

  
“I have to get Valentine, you can either come with me or go home. The choice is yours.” He turns to look at Magnus and notices the contemplative look.

  
“If he truly did what you said he did, then I feel a great urge to help you kill this menggerutu.” Magnus hisses the word as he walks through the carnage to Alec’s side.

  
“I must say darling, this is a fantastic third date. Blood, guts and killing; a man after my own heart if I must say so.”

  
“You should see my fourth dates, it’s a miracle if either of us survives.” Alec quips back and he motions toward the door that Valentine ran out of. He leans down to grab two of the guards’ automatics and he throws one to Magnus’s outstretched arm. The man catches it gracefully and check the magazine with ease. They nod towards each other and break out into a sprint towards the door.

  
The exit onto a shipping dock and see a helicopter slowly lower itself onto the landing pad, Valentines figure just a blur in the distance. They race towards the figure and watch as he makes it towards the helicopter. Alec stops and raises the gun; the scope is almost nonexistent but he will have to make do. He steadies himself shoots Valentine right as his head moves. The man jumps and looks at the bullet embedded in the chopper. He turns and grins as Alec finally reaches him.

  
“What would your precious siblings think of you Alexander if they knew what you were? Isabelle and her fierce intellect. Jace and his brash protectiveness. And then there’s sweet little Max, the one who died too soon.”

  
“You have no right to even think their names let alone speak them. Even Max was ten times the man you will ever be you tu puta.” He spits the words like venom and throws the gun towards the ocean and it falls in with a resounding splash.

  
“Alec, are you sure you want to do this?” Magnus asks, his gun raised towards Valentine.

  
“I have unfinished business. Stay out of it please.” He pleads before turning back to his enemy. Valentine grins before throwing his gun away form, it spins across the cement and lands near the chopper.

  
“No more guns Alexander. No more bullets. Let’s fight like men.”

  
“No more bullets.” Alec agrees before settling into his stance. Valentine does the same and they begin to circle each other.

  
“Just you and me Alec, just you and me.”

  
“You and me.” He gives a pointed look at Magnus and the man hesitantly lowers his gun.

  
The continue to circle and Valentine breaks the trend with a series of fast jabs at Alec’s face that he avoids with ease. Alec throws a right hook aimed at his face which Valentine deflects and he follows up with another jab towards the mans unprotected side. Valentine takes the hit in stride and throws another punch, Alec blokes and forces both the other man’s arms to the side, leaving his chest unprotected. He throws all his strength into the punches and he pounds his fists in before he grabs the other man’s lapels and pushes him backwards into a wall. Valentine breaks his hold with an elbow into Alec’s wrist and he hisses in pain at the sudden blow. Valentine swings wildly and a blow hits him in the teeth. He growls at the pain and feels the warm blood filling inside his mouth and he quickly turns to one side and spits. Valentine surges forward again and Alec counters the rest of the hits easily. Alec forcibly pushes the other man into the wall and he places his arm across his throat and pushes down. Valentine wheezes before talking.

  
“What happened Alec, we were professionals, civilized. You were one of the best. What happened Alec?” Alec grins and Valentine looks to see bloodstained teeth. There’s a gleam in Alec’s eye and Valentines gaze falters at the look of pure vengeance.

  
“Do I look civilized to you?” He grunts out before he slams his fist into Valentines face.

  
The man goes limp and Alec turns and pulls the man’s arm over his shoulder and he feels the body on his back. He pulls and lets out a groan as Valentines body flies over his back and is thrown into the ground beneath him. Valentine’s leg flies up and hits Alec in the head and he staggers back from the blow. Valentine is left groaning on the ground and Alec shakes his head to clear his vision. Valentine staggers to his feet and reaches into his pocket, he pulls a knife from his pocket and flips it open. He should have guessed the man would play dirty. He grins manically before charging at Alec. He swings frantically and Alec easily dodges under his arm and plants a foot into his back. Valentine stumbles at the sudden force but quickly turns to attack again. He stabs towards Alec’s gut and he quickly catches the blade with both hands, leaving his head free. The man gives some powerful punches that all land against Alec’s face. He foregoes the punching to grip the back of Alec’s head, his fingers tangling painfully into his hair. Alec looks into the other man’s eyes before he stops resisting the knife. The man’s stab easily punctures his gut and Alec continues to clutch his arm as he groans painfully. He grabs the man’s elbow and braces one hand below it before he pushes up, the limb gives with a resounding crack and Valentine howls in pain. He finally lets go off the knife in favor of throwing his good arm against Alec’s face. Alec staggers back in pain and grips the knife still stuck in his abdomen, he pulls and the knife is relinquished from his body with a spurt of blood.  
Valentine comes at him with a shout and Alec holds the other man’s good arm away from his body before he plunges the knife down into his shoulder. Valentine’s arm flails wildly and hits Alec square in the face and he’s pushed back from the force of the blow. Both men fall from the pain and exhaustion. Magnus watches with increasing anxiety and when Alec falls he rounds his gun on the other man and places his finger on the trigger

  
“Wait” Alec croaks out and the staggers to his feet. Magnus rushes to the man’s side and throws his arm over his shoulder. Alec shuffles painfully over to the man still on the ground. Alec leans against Magnus with increasing weight until they make it over and he looks down his nose with disgust written all over his face. He clutches at his side and ignores the blood spilling from his fingers to form a pool beneath his feet.

  
“I’ll be seeing you Alec.” Valentine says simply, looking Alec straight in the eyes with fire in his voice.

  
“Yah, I’ll be seeing you.” Alec grunts out before Magnus raises his gun with one and fires off a shot into Valentines head. The head splatters as skull fragments and brain rain across ground. Alec grunts in increasing pain and Magnus throws the gun to the side the completely support the other man.

  
“You idiot.” He says affectionately, never mind they’ve barely knows each other a couple days. Alec looks down to the shorter man and surges forward, capturing the others lips with his own. Magnus lets out a breath of surprise before closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. They break apart as a clap of thunder rips through the air. Rain begins pouring from the sky and Alec laughs as he clutches his side. Magnus can’t help but smile from the pure joy depicted in Alec’s voice.

  
“I finally killed them all Magnus, now my family can rest easy.” Magnus shivers against the cold and continues to support the taller man’s weight as they walk back towards the warehouse.

  
/\/\/\

  
Alec wakes up to the same nurse from before hovering over his side. He turns his head and see’s Magnus out of the corner of his eye sitting in a cramped armchair with his eyes closed. He lets out a hiss as Catarina violently pokes into his side.

  
“You assassins never know when to quit do you?” She turns away before he can reply, so he expects its more of a rhetorical question. Magnus’s eyes fly open at the sound of Alec’s hiss, he turns and smiles at Catarina.

  
“Thank you so much Cat, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Catarina scoffs before pulling off her gloves with a snap.

  
“You better sit on him if he tries to get up Magnus.” She mutters before stalking out of the room.

  
“How long have you known her?” He croaks out, flinching at the sound of his voice. He smiles gratefully as Magnus hands him a cup of water.

  
“It feels like forever, she’s like a sister to me.”

  
“Those are the best types of bonds.” He mutters before closing his eyes and his head falls back to hit the wall with a resounding thud.

  
“Are you Alec Lightwood, The Alec Lightwood?” Magnus blurts out. Alec’s eye open and he slowly turns his head to look at the man seated at his side. His hazel eyes convey all that is needed to be said and Magnus nods before leaning back in his chair. There’s a contemplative silence where Alec figures Magnus is trying to come up with the best way to let him down.

  
“Knowing that, that move you pulled with your killer thighs is all the more sexier now.” Alec barks out a laugh which quickly turns into a groan as the stitches pull his side.

  
“God don’t make me laugh. No matter how many times I get stabbed it still hurts like a pinche puta.” He looks to see Magnus beaming at him and he smiles back despite the pain. Alec takes a chance and lays his open palm across his lap. Magnus takes the invitation hastily and grips Alec’s hand tightly.

  
“I can’t believe I flirted with the boogeyman. Nobody’s gonna believe me when I tell them.” Magnus ruins the comfortable silence by talking and Alec groans as the other man rambles on.

“Magnus, I like you, but please shut up before I use my killer thighs to strangle you.” Magnus looks slightly excited at the prospect before the message clearly sinks in and his mouth clicks shut.

  
/\/\/

  
It’s only been a couple of weeks since Alec killed Valentine and he feels an overwhelming sense of doom at the thought of his siblings’ funeral. Magnus graciously agreed to go with him and he dreads the incoming wave of condolences from people he barely knows. Both of them are sitting at the front and Alec steals his gaze forward. He refuses to look at the pitying faces of distant relatives and few friends. He wrings his hands together in his lap continuously, and is startled when Magnus gently picks up his left hand and squeezes it gently. He looks up to his now boyfriend and gives a small smile. The minister drones on about the futility of life and how his siblings were taken too quickly.

  
Alec looks to his right and sees Simon and Clary clutching each other’s hands with tears streaming down their face. When the minister is finally finished he stands with Simon and Clary as a hoard of people come up with their sincerest condolences. He resists the urge to snap at everybody and smiles politely. He eyes Magnus standing near the exit and a true smile graces his face. He’s interrupted when Simon turns toward him and begins to talk.

  
“I know you’ve been hearing it all day but I truly am sorry. I loved Izzy with all my heart and it hurts knowing she’s gone. I couldn’t possibly know how you are feeling right now, but just know that I’m here for you dude.” Alec’s breath hitches and he fights the tears as he swoops down and brings Simon into a hug.

  
“Thank you so much Simon. Izzy really loved you too. You and Clary are always welcome at the house.” He pulls back and he finally lets the tears fall. He turns towards the two caskets and walks towards them.

  
“I’ll miss you both so much. Say hi to mom, dad and Max for me. I love you all. Te amaré por siempre mi preciosa familia.” He places a hand on each casket and closes his eyes and just feels. Images of his family are conjured in his mind and he feels more tears fall from his cheeks onto the casket at the images. The hand with Izzy’s bracelet comes up to clutch at Jace’s necklace still around his neck. He still can’t bear the thought of parting with the items. He has his mom’s sword, his dad’s car, Max’s comic collection, Izzy’s bracelet and Jace’s necklace. He will probably never be able to part with any of these things if he’s being honest with himself.

  
He quickly wipes the tears away and he smiles at Simon and Clary, and he turns to walk towards Magnus and then stops in front of his boyfriend.

  
“How are you doing darling?” Magnus questions and Alec wipes away the tears and gives a watery smile.

  
“I’m fine Magnus, I’m just gonna go home. Would you maybe want to come with me?” Magnus smiles at him and he blushes.

  
“Of course, darling. Let’s grab some food on the way back. I don’t think either of us feel like cooking.” Magnus extends his hand and Alec gratefully takes it as they walk out of the church.

  
/\\\/\\\/

  
Alec lets out a breath as he watches the target through his scope, the man paces across the floor as his bodyguard’s patrol. They stand no chance. There’s a flurry of excitement as somebody kicks open the door into the room and bullets are flying as the man enters the room. Alec quickly takes aim and squeezes off a couple of rounds, effectively killing the guards. The target is left unprotected and Alec watches as Magnus advances upon the man with his ever-present shotgun.

  
The man sneers something and Magnus looks angry and raises the gun to the man’s head. At Magnus’s obvious anger, Alec takes action and shoots the man quickly. The blood splatters all over Magnus’s face and her turns to look out the window with a glare.

  
“I had that darling.” Magnus’ voice filters out over the com and Alec chuckles before replying.

  
“He made you angry, obviously, he said something nasty.” He hears Magnus sigh and watches as he exits the warehouse and moves towards Alec’s perch.

  
Before long the door is pushed open and Magnus saunters through, he obviously tried to clean up the blood but he missed flecks. Alec places his gun against the wall and moves toward him. He cradles the other man’s face as he wipes the missed flecks away and Magnus gives him a fond look.

  
“Come on Mags, we’ve got to go before the police come.” Alec turns to package up his gun but is stopped by a hand in his. He turns back to look at the man, concern evident in his eyes. Magnus just smiles before dropping to one knee. Alec’s heart stutters to a stop and he probably stops breathing as Magnus speaks.

  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are literally the deadliest man I know and I know for a fact that you can kill three men with a pencil so this absolutely terrifies me. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Despite that fact, you got me kidnapped on out third date, your love and compassion won me over. I love you, so please, will you marry me?” Alec has tears streaming down his face and Magnus’ smile falters at the sight.

  
“Alexander? Are you alright dear?” Magnus rises and cups Alec’s face with his hands, which jostles Alec out of his stupor.

  
“Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes. Te amo mucho Magnus, y yo nunca te dejaré marchar.” Alec whispers before Magnus slides the ring onto his finger with a smile. Alec’s grin is blinding as he looks at the ring on his finger. He looks up at the man who put it there and surges forward with a laugh. He throws himself into Magnus’s arms and he wraps his legs around the other man’s waist and holds on. He hears Magnus laugh as he hugs him back, and Magnus spins them around before Alec finally uncurls his legs and Magnus sets him on the ground.

  
“I love you sayangku.” Magnus whispers as he gently captures Alec’s lips. They stay like that for a few moments until sirens interrupt.

  
“We should really go.” Alec whispers, his forehead pressed against Magnus’s. Magnus smiles and captures his lips for a quick kiss before spinning around and gathering all his gear. They gather all their stuff and Magnus holds open the door as Alec lugs the rifle case through the door. He rolls his eyes at the other man’s antics but doesn’t complain. They make it to the bottom of the stairs and Alec grabs Magnus’s hand as they walk towards his precious car hidden in the trees. They move the foliage keeping the car hidden and Alec runs his hand along the side; it was by pure chance he was able to retreive it after all. They throw the cases in the trunk and Alec gets into the driver side before speeding off in the opposite direction of the incoming sirens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "The Boogeyman"  
> "Did you have a good day at work?"  
> "I'm fine."  
> "absolutely perfect, thanks Jace."  
> "That's a nice car."  
> "Bullshit, everything's for sale bitch."  
> "Not this bitch."  
> "Shut up you whores."  
> "Let them go and leave, or I will kill you."  
> "Sleep tight bitch"  
> "Hello"  
> "You've lost some weight."  
> "Yes, more than twenty pounds."  
> "Lucky you"  
> "Go on and kill me bitch!"  
> "Go and suck a cock you whore!"  
> "Follow me."  
> "You fucking jackass im going to kill you slowly and you'll die screaming then you can meet your son in hell!"  
> "Kiss my ass bitch."  
> "Asshole"  
> "You bitch"  
> "Fucking whore"  
> "I will love you forever my precious family."  
> "I love you so much and I will never let you go."  
> "My dear"  
> Sorry if I got any translations wrong, I was mostly using Google translate.


End file.
